Tevel (Dearly Beloved)
by Stargem
Summary: Quatre, the immortal fairy. Trowa, the all-too-mortal human. The former searches endlessly for his soulmate while the latter must struggle to remember... A few happy years and the cycle repeats, again and again and...
1. Tevel (Dearly Beloved) - Teaser

=================================================================================

[ **Disclaimer: **All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. ]

****

A GW fan fic: Tevel(Dearly Beloved) 

__

By Stargem

****

Author's notes:

This is a teaser for my fic-in-progress, Tevel(Dearly Beloved) ^_^ Just something to explain the Quatre and Trowa relationship I'm going for while you wait for the release of part one. The draft is finished, by the way; I'm only waiting for the 'go' sign from my proofreaders as well as checking everything and rewriting bits here and there ^_^;

Tevel is a Yiddish name. It means 'dearly beloved', if you haven't figured it out by now. I got it from my new book, The Writer's Digest Character Naming Sourcebook.

=================================================================================

Fairies have no souls. In exchange for our immortal lifespan and our magic, we have no understanding of what feelings like love, hope, anger and pain are. We have no emotions. People - _humans_ - often say that our lives are perfect and serene. They are right; each day of our lives goes by without disturbances, filled with the little tricks we play on them to relieve our boredom. And they are wrong. Immortals such as us are terrified of death, more so than mortals, I believe, for there is no afterlife for us. We just get tired of life and fade away into nothing. We do not have souls.

Yet, we _can_ gain a soul, and with it, entry into the 'heaven' humans constantly speak of. How? By earning the love of a mortal, and succeeding that, sharing a half of their soul. The stories of the fae stealing babies from their cradles, beguiling and enticing humans to follow them into fairyland - it is our fascination with humans, human emotion, the power time has upon them. I have no desire to express my enchantment thus, so I merely cast myself in the role of an observer. With the aid of a glamour I can live among these puzzling, captivating beings in disguise, marveling at the depth of emotion, of how much meaning they can pack into their too-short lives.

I never understood what was missing inside until I met _him_. I do not know what turned my footsteps towards that lonely glade in the forest that day, or what impulse ruled my chosen path, but I am glad I followed it. The sweet notes of a melancholy flute stole through the air, drawing me to the serious little boy sitting under the tree, his long, brown bangs swept to one side of his face to obscure one emerald-green eye. As with all children, he pierced right through my glamour and looked fearlessly into my eyes. I was bewitched.

"Who are you?" Calm and guarded, with a maturity beyond his years.

I answered without conscious thought. "Quatre. Your flute-playing is beautiful." _And so are you, little human_.

After a hesitant pause, during which I gave him my most winning smile, he finally gave me his name. "Trowa."

***

Trowa is dying. I have dreaded this moment ever since the time we discovered love together. He has given me a heart to feel; shared a part of his soul with me so I that now understand. Life without this giddy, warm feeling is mere existence without meaning. I hold him close, mindful of his fragile, mortal bones. The ravages of time has silvered his hair and wrinkled his skin, but he still remains my love. My cloak is stained with his blood, coughed up at irregular intervals. He is in pain, but endures it with me at his side. 

I stroked his cheek gently, my voice thick with tears, "It'll be just a short while, won't it, my love? I'll find you again. I promise."

Trowa smiled up at me painfully. "I know…you will…I'll be waiting…"

His eyes slid shut and his breathing stops. I sit, rocking his body as a mother might her child, quietly grieving. I have not lost him forever; I know that he will return eventually. _I will search for you, dearly beloved, though I must cross all the oceans and mountains. This is my promise to you._

****

~Owari

*******************************************************************************************

(©_ December 1999 by Stargem_)

Send your comments and criticisms!

[stargem@silverink.cjb.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:stargem@silverink.cjb.net



	2. Tevel (Dearly Beloved) - Part 1

=================================================================================

[ **Disclaimer: **All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. ]

**A GW fan fic: Tevel(Dearly Beloved) - Part One**

_By Stargem_

**Key for punctuation:**

//…// - flashback

=================================================================================

Quatre stumbled blindly onwards, one hand pressed against his torn side, his breath coming in ragged gasps. Crimson fluid stained his fingers, seeping through the cloth of his formerly white robes. His blue-green eyes were glazed over with pain and fatigue; the road blurred. Behind him, he could clearly hear the angry snarls of his pursuer. The powerful draining spell that he had been hit with had temporarily bereft him of a sizeable chunk of his magic, so he could not work any but the simplest spells.

The healer-mage halted, leaning against a tree for support as his vision swam. Quatre's reserves were running dangerously low. He needed to hide. But where?

A shadowy figure appeared before him. Quatre shifted his grip on the rough bark of the tree that was his support and directed a weary but defiant glare at the newcomer. The creature was humanoid in appearance, but the long, wicked claws that tipped its fingers were definitely not human. It wore a snug, black leather bodysuit and a malevolent smile.

"Quatre," it hissed.

"Go away, Mew. I have not the time to play games with you."

Mew stalked closer, in the manner of a hunter closing in on its prey. "You're in no position to give me orders, pretty boy."

Quatre stiffened but remained silent. Slowly, his fingers curled into a fist and began glowing faintly as he called forth the last vestiges of his power. He kept his actions hidden in the wide sleeve of his robe, hoping Mew believed him to be all tapped out.

"Mistress Sze wants you. What she wants, she gets. You've evaded us long enough, little rat." Mew's voice was filled with hate. "Mistress Sze only specified that you be alive when I bring you in, so I get to play a little."

As Mew advanced, her claws gleaming with the promise of pain, Quatre pushed away from the tree and blasted her with the power he had built up with a flick of his wrist. The white, raw energy struck the startled creature full in the face, eliciting a howl of rage and pain. As Mew scrubbed at her burning eyes and face, Quatre fled.

_I can't keep running forever…losing too much blood._ Quatre's steps were already faltering, lacking the usual grace of his kind. _Tired…_ The blood was roaring in his ears. Each wheezing breath took more and more effort until he was forced to stop. Quatre collapsed, almost completely unconscious on the dusty road. Dimly, he heard footsteps approaching. With a supreme effort, he opened his eyes. He saw a human boy, emerald-green eyes wide with surprise, one obscured by long brown bangs. His mouth was moving, but Quatre was deaf to his words. He slipped into a grey world, senseless.

***

Mew carefully navigated the rooms of Sze's palace by smell and memory alone. Her eyes still stung and her vision had been reduced to almost nothing. She snarled, remembering the healer-mage she had been charged with capturing. If she had a tail, it would have been lashing furiously like a whip. Halting at the graceful white stone archway leading to Sze's main chambers, Mew unconsciously smoothed the front of the pale blue silk robes she had worn in place of her normal dark outfit. She entered, her footsteps swallowed up by the soft white carpet.

At the far end of the room, where a fountain tossed glittering sprays of water in the air, stood a small, stately fairy. She was dressed in soft cream silks, her golden locks pulled up in a high ponytail with small braids trailing down the sides, revealing her pointed ears. Delicate, transparent wings sprang from her shoulderblades, shimmering in the light. She turned as Mew entered, smiling down at her as the creature fell on one knee, her head bowed submissively.

"You may rise, my pet." The fairy petted the glossy dark hair.

Mew lifted her head, her eyes glowing with adoration, "Thank you, Mistress Sze."

"Have you captured him?" Sze asked, unable to keep the eagerness out of her voice.

Mew's face fell. "No, Mistress Sze. He has escaped again." She prostrated herself before the smaller fairy, her voice filled with self-incrimination. "I have failed you."

Sze scowled in disappointment, her superficially lovely features distorted by her expression. She irritably gestured for Mew to get to her feet and turned back to the sparkling fountain contemplatively even as she was instantly obeyed.

"You must try again, little one."

"Yes, Mistress Sze," Mew said, crestfallen.

Sze tapped her bottom lip thoughtfully with one manicured fingernail. "He is weak right now, so he must have gone into hiding. He could not have gone far."

"There is a small town just west of the forest," Mew volunteered. "He might have gone there."

Sze turned and tipped her head up to look at the taller, muscled creature and smiled. "Very good, my pet."

Mew lit up instantly. Bolstered by Sze's approval she continued, "I could disguise myself as one of the humans and search the area."

Sze smiled again. It was an unpleasant expression, dripping with malice. "Quatre _will_ be mine!"

"I go at once, Mistress Sze," Mew said.

Sze delicately lifted a finger, "Wait."

Obediently, Mew stopped before her. "Come here." Sze took Mew's face in her hands and inspected the damage inflicted by Quatre. "You've been hurt, little one. Why did you not tell me?"

"I do not want to trouble you, Mistress Sze," whispered Mew.

"You're no trouble, my pet." Sze waved a hand over the creature's face, restoring her sight. "You would do anything for your mistress, yes?"

Mew stared into Sze's pale blue eyes with a look of pure, unfettered adoration. "Yes, Mistress Sze. Anything you desire."

Sze released her. "Good. Go now, and bring back my healer-mage. I grow impatient."

***

"Where have you been?" demanded Eliza.

The tall, brown-haired youth closed the door softly and hefted his cloak-wrapped bundle on his shoulder. He looked at the middle-aged woman, taking in her cruel expression and the disapproval in her body language. He remained silent.

"What is that?" Eliza walked up to him and attempted to inspect his bundle, but he backed off immediately. "Get back here, brat! What have you got there? Give it to me."

The youth stared at her mutely but shook his head firmly. 

Eliza's features contorted with rage, "Are you _disobeying_ me??"

The brown-haired boy looked at her for a long moment. Then he walked off, hunching his shoulders even as her shrill threats pierced his ears. "You can't get away with this kind of behaviour under this roof! I'm going to tell Carlo!"

The youth went to the small, bare room at the back of the house that was his own. He locked the door and deposited his bundle on the narrow cot gently. He did not know what had possessed him to pick up the wounded fairy he had found on the roadside; this town he lived in hated the fae for they stole their children and caused no end of mischief. He flicked back the cloak, exposing the pale, drawn features of the fairy, short-cropped golden hair not quite enough to hide the delicately pointed ears. He spent a moment gazing at the creature; it was not often that he had seen someone so beautiful. Then, he inspected the ragged gash marring the fairy's left side. He had lost a lot of blood, enough to weaken him terribly, but not enough to be fatal. He removed the crude bandage he had wrapped around the fairy's damaged side and used a cleaner strip of cloth, cleaning and doctoring the wound as best as he could, with the limited resources he had at hand. The rest of the fairy's injuries were relatively minor - bruises, scrapes, mild burns and cuts.

The doorknob suddenly rattled. "Open this door!"

The green-eyed boy started. Hurriedly, he covered up his patient and swiftly answered the door, unlocking it to admit an extremely ugly middle-aged man, his thinning hair already greying. Carlo glared up at him.

"Where have you been? You aren't supposed to go out without my or Eliza's permission!"

The youth blocked the doorway with his body, clutching the doorknob to hold the door slightly closed. He did not answer.

"Hmph. Dumb _and_ stupid. You're lucky we let you stay with us. Come on - it's time for the show. We've got an important guest tonight, so don't mess up!"

Carlo trotted off, grumbling to himself. With one last hesitant backward glance at the covered up figure on his bed, the unnamed youth followed, firmly closing the door.

***

Mew waved a languid, gloved hand at the small crowd collected in the small field just on the outskirts of their town. They jostled each other, goggling at her and whispering excitedly. High-born ladies did not often come to visit small towns like theirs. She curbed her impatience, resisting the urge to snarl at the ogling idiots. Affecting a bored air and irritably waving off the occasional fawning admirer coming forward to present some small gift, she kept a sharp eye out for a blonde head - the healer-mage could not possibly have enough magic left to cast a glamour to disguise himself.

There was a flurry of excitement, and a middle-aged man appeared, dressed in garish robes of red, orange and yellow - Carlo, Mew recalled his name was - leading a tall, lean youth on a leash. Mew was intrigued. The boy stood quietly, his expression remaining impassive even as the crowd jeered and hooted. Carlo attempted to bow, grunting with the effort of folding his bulk.

"We have a special guest tonight, ladies and gentlemen! Lady Catherine of Whitestone Keep!" Carlos gestured towards the mounted dais on which Mew was seated.

Mew raised a hand and smiled, accepting of the light applause. Carlo kicked the boy accompanying him in the leg, sending him sprawling on his knees. The crowd roared its approval. After an abortive attempt to rise, stopped by Carlo's next kick, he stayed in his position, kneeling in the dirt. 

"Folks," Carlo addressed his audience grandly, "this here's a one-of-a-kind freak. It has a Talent for shapeshifting; it can copy anybody's face and shape down to the last hair. Who would like to volunteer and see this amazing feat performed?"

Mew leaned forward, her interest mounting. _A shapeshifter?_ She briefly considered bringing this amusing little bauble back to Mistress Sze, but dismissed the thought. She was here for a different reason. _But perhaps I can somehow use this creature to my advantage…_

A little boy stepped forward, egged on by his peers. He stared up at the shapshifter in awe and fear, receiving a calm, expressionless gaze in return. Carlo chuckled.

"No need to be afraid, boy." He tugged roughly on the leash. "Transform! Now!"

The youth's eyes suddenly flared to life - with amusement, Mew saw that it was hatred for his captor. The fool did not know the danger he was tempting by treating the creature like that. Just as quickly, the emotion faded back into a blank mask. Obedient to Carlo's command, the youth looked the boy over briefly and began to change his shape. His lean frame shrank in size, becoming more compact with each passing moment. His eyes, once a deep emerald flashed to the chocolate brown and his hair took on the same glossy, jet black colour of the boy. In mere minutes, the youth was gone, replaced with a perfect replica of the boy. The crowd murmured in surprised appreciation of the show. Some of the braver ones went forward to poke and prod the leashed boy, confirming that it was not an elaborate illusion.

"What did I tell you?" Carlo said, a trifle smug.

Mew applauded lightly. "Bravo, master Carlo. That was a brilliant show."

Following the noble's example, the crowd cheered. Carlo beamed, drawing up his stocky frame, his chest puffed out importantly. Mew tossed a handful of gold at his feet. Almost immediately coins began to shower the ground, thrown by the audience. Copper, silver, bronze - Carlo's eyes gleamed as he mentally tallied up the profits of the day's venture.

'Lady Catherine' had seen enough. The healer-mage was obviously not here. She rose gracefully, stepping down from the dais. Carlo hurried to her side, raining her with praises and effusive thanks for her time. 

He inquired, "Will you stay with us tonight, lady? Eliza is a fine cook, and I'm sure you'll enjoy her soup-"

"No, thank you, master Carlo. I must be getting back, for I have business to attend to, but I shall remember your kind invitation." Mew gave him an empty smile. "Your creature is quite remarkable. I'd like to give him this, for putting on such a good show." She pulled out an elegant green collar from a pouch by her side, a small diamond glittering in its centre.

Carlo's eyes widened as he took the obviously expensive piece, reverently stroking the soft leather. To ensure the fat fool did not take the gift for himself, Mew caught his eyes and put him in a trance, speaking in a firm voice, "This is my gift to the creature, not you. Make sure it stays with him always." She broke the spell. "You may go."

Carlo blinked a few times, nodded and scuttled out of the way as she swept off in a cloud of silk and perfume.

***

"Eliza!" Carlo bellowed, jubilant. "Look at what we raked in today!"

Eliza hurried into the kitchen as Carlo poured out a sizeable heap of coins on the table. Her eyes rounded.

"Carlo, where did you get this much money??"

"It was that lady from Whitestone - the Lady Catherine." He poked the youth standing behind him silently. "I think she took a fancy to our freak 'ere."

Eliza eyed him with profound disfavour. "Humph. Well he isn't getting any food from me tonight! Not after that little stunt earlier." She squinted at him. "What's that around his neck?"

"Something the lady decided to give him. A collar."

"That's too fine for the likes of him! We could sell it for a pretty price…"

"Never mind that! Help me count this…" Carlo waved his hand impatiently at the boy, dismissing him.

Obediently, the brown-haired boy left, swiftly walking to his room. The excited chatter of the couple faded as he closed the door. The fairy was still there; he had not disappeared as the boy had half-expected. He was still sleeping, but he had apparently been up for at least a little while. The scattered medical supplies had been put away neatly and the dirty bandages were gone. The fairy was curled up on his side, the worn blanket sliding off his shoulder as he drew in long, steady breaths. He looked small and vulnerable, completely unlike what he had heard in stories the townspeople would tell.

The youth hesitated, then carefully took a seat at the very end of the hard, wooden cot. He simply gazed at the lovely creature, content to just look. For once, his companion was not only hunger and loneliness. The diamond at his throat glowed softly.

***

Duo jauntily sauntered through the dissipating crowd, grinning a little to himself. This lot were easy pickings for a thief of his caliber. They were your typical sleepy, comfortable townfolk with full purses that he gladly helped himself to. The freakshow had been interesting, but he had felt sorry for the youth, forced to endure the derogation of that fat guy's nastiness. He had picked his pocket too, and now possessed a fine gold watch on a chain, a fat silver ring and a huge, red silk handkerchief.

The noble lady that had attended the show had given him a bad feeling. For a moment, it had been as though someone had poured an entire bucket of wriggling slugs all over him. He had a sneaking suspicion that she was not what she said, and his inner voice was rarely, if ever, wrong. He had steered clear of her, keeping hidden in the milling crowd. Duo decided to stay for a little while - this town had plenty of sights to see, and if it was true what he heard the people say, he might even get to see a fairy in the nearby forest. He looked up at the brilliant splash of orange, red and gold that marked the sun's departure. Besides, he wanted to see if the sunrise here was as gorgeous as its sunset.

He entered the first inn he encountered, smiling winsomely at the woman he took to be the innkeeper. "What do you charge for a night and some food here?"

The kindly-looking woman, probably somewhere in her late thirties, blushed and smiled. "For you lad, I'll take fifteen coppers. I can have a tray delivered to your door for dinner."

Duo winked. "Sounds fair to me! Where's my room? I hope you've got one with a nice view - I'd love to see the sunrise tomorrow. And what's the fare you serve here?" He followed the innkeeper up the stairs, continuing to chatter brightly. "This is a lovely inn you've got here - the best I've seen so far! It's very well-kept, and the owner is such a pretty lady."

The innkeeper immediately warmed to him. "Why thank you, dear. I haven't seen you around, and all the townsfolk come here every once in a while. Are you passing through?"

"Oh, yes! I've just come from Aelfdene."

"My! That's quite far away! Are you a minstrel?"

"No, ma'am! I just like to wander. It got boring back home where I come from, so I upped and left to see the world; so here I am now." Duo spread his arms wide for emphasis, grinning.

"Well, here we are," the innkeeper said, stopping in front of a door. "I'll bring something up for you a little later. I hope you enjoy your stay…"

"Duo," the thief supplied, beaming at her.

"Duo," she repeated, smiling back. "If you have need of anything, just ask."

"I will!" He closed the door after she left and grinned. "Yup, still got it!"

***

Quatre woke slowly, floating in a haze. The ache in his side had lessened a little, to his relief and the twinges of pain all over his body were numbed. He tried moving his arm experimentally, a bit dismayed to find it almost too heavy to lift. He was exhausted. As he stirred, he thought he could vaguely hear some rustlings somewhere in the vicinity of his feet. _What is that?_ He opened his eyes and tried to look, but the all-pervading heaviness refused to lift. A face swam into his blurry vision - emerald-green eyes, brown hair. _I've seen that face before…_It was the same boy he had seen just before he blacked out. _Eyes…familiar…_Surely he had seen those jewel-deep green eyes somewhere before?

_//Quatre stroked the human's cheek gently, his voice thick with tears, "It'll be just a short while, won't it, my love? I'll find you again. I promise."_

_Trowa smiled up at him painfully. "I know…you will…I'll be waiting…"_

_The fairy memorized the beautiful emerald gaze, quietly assuring of his love until the lids slid shut, veiling them forever. The healer-mage wrapped his bloodied cloak around Trowa loosely, stroking the white hair and aged skin gently, tears trickling down his face. He would leave shortly, to wander the earth until he found the soul of his loved one once again, reincarnated into a new body.//_

He remembered. His heart thrilled - he had found him! After so long, he had found his soulmate's current incarnation at last. He wanted to speak, to tell the beautiful youth everything. _I love you, I love you and now that I've found you, everything is all right. _

The door suddenly slammed open, and a harsh, grating voice assaulted his ears painfully. The face above his disappeared, turning to the source of the intruder. Quatre turned his head, ignoring the pounding in his brain and focused on a human face, features twisted in a grimace of fear, surprise and anger. With a jolt of panic, he realised that he had not cloaked himself in a glamour, and his true form was visible to the mortal. The fae had always fared terribly where humans were concerned, and it looked like he was about to become the next to suffer at their hands. _Oh no…_

*******************************************************************************************

(©_ December 1999 by Stargem_)

Tevel(Dearly Beloved) - Part One is dedicated to Djinn ^_^ Without her speedy, encouraging response on the TQML, this part wouldn't have been churned out as quickly. Special thanks to StoryTeller, kumiko and Reishin for proofing. Additional thanks to Mika for pointing out the errors missed out in the final draft.

Send your comments and criticisms!

stargem@silverink.cjb.net


	3. Tevel (Dearly Beloved) - Part 2

=================================================================================

[ **Disclaimer: **All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. ]

**A GW fan fic: Tevel(Dearly Beloved) - Part Two**

_By Stargem_

**Author's notes:** Thank you Jaeny for proofing! ^_^ And sorry this took so long to come out - a few months later than planned ^_^;;;; I actually forgot about this fic until someone mailed me recently to ask for the next part… Hehe ^_^; Comments are all good and welcome!

=================================================================================

Carlo's mouth worked a few times before he managed to sputter, "Wh-what is that _creature_ doing in my house??" His beady eyes, slightly wild, darted to the boy standing partly in front of the cot, as though to protect the fairy from him. "You!! You brought it in here!"

He raised a hand to strike when the room suddenly wavered, tilting dizzyingly at a crazy angle. _What…?_ The man blinked stupidly a few times, staggering into the doorframe before slumping into an unconscious heap. The nameless youth stared at Carlo's limp form for a moment before looking back at his patient and nearly recoiled in fear. The fairy was sitting upright, one hand extended, his mouth set in a grim line. The stony expression belied the fragile, ethereal appearance that had seemed so helpless before.

Suddenly, hard anger faded from the delicate features, replaced by a deep weariness. Even as the nameless youth started forward, the slight figure swayed gently, teal eyes drifting shut with a sigh before the fairy fell backwards onto the bed, half unconscious. When the boy reached out hesitantly, his slim fingers caressing the air above the fairy's cheek, his eyelids fluttered open and fixed a blue-green gaze on him.

"Trowa…" the name was barely a whisper, filled with an emotion the human youth could not quite understand. It wrenched at his heart, striking a chord deep within his soul.

Something clicked inside - a piece of a missing puzzle found. He _knew_ this beautiful, fantastic creature, though his memory had no record of him; the heart remembered. Forest green eyes widened, and the boy's outstretched hand trembled perceptibly.

"I know you."

A small, pale smile crossed the fairy's face and he reached out to clasp the human's hand, intertwining their fingers. "My promise to you, my love - I've found you."

***

_"You're late, Wu! I'm disappointed, you know. I'm off to visit the Dancing Circles. See you there! Maybe."_

Chang Wufei sighed in irritation, dropping the scrawled note back on the table and bringing a hand up to massage his temples. The Fairy Thief, as the people had dubbed him, was a constant source of frustration to the law and consternation to the rich. For several years, he had played merry havoc with the various bounty hunters and noblemen who wanted the fame and glory of being the one who captured the infamous Fairy Thief. No one had even seen his face or even had any idea of how he looked like. He had taken to leaving little notes for his pursuers at the scene of the crime, dropping hints and clues to his next intended destination. No one had been able to puzzle out the strange riddles - save for him. Wufei felt a vague sense of smugness. It was not an easy thing to keep up with the Fairy Thief. And apparently, the illusive outlaw thought the same and now addressed all his notes to him personally. The trouble was, Wufei was always just one maddening step behind each time.

He picked up the note again and studied the words intently. The Dancing Circles - strange rings of toadstools or light-coloured grass that grew in forests, believed to be the meeting places of the fae. Tales had been told of the unsuspecting human being lured into these rings and forced to dance without pause until the day they died, trapped by the fairyfolk who sought to alleviate the boredom of their long, unchanging lives with such games. Others vanished without a trace. Wufei's eyes flickered over to the map spread out to one side of his desk. There was a small town within three days' journey of here that was rumoured to be a favorite gathering place of the fairies. There had been a history of complaints from the townsfolk that the fae relished in playing their tricks on them. The arrangement of houses was unusual, for the buildings that made up the edge of the town formed an almost perfect circle, not unlike a fairy ring, or one of the Dancing Circles. The town was named Fayesdell.

Wufei immediately pushed back his chair and ordered for his horse to be prepared. He was on the road before the evening shadows started to gather.

***

Men and women hurried out of the way of his horse's hoofs, snatching their children off to the side as he cantered down the middle of the road. Wufei ignored the curious looks and whispers and the giggling of the little children as they ran after him. He stopped at the first inn he saw and gave his horse to the pimply stable boy who hurried forward.

"I expect the best of care for my horse," Wufei said, glaring sternly at the youth until he squirmed under his eyes.

"Y-yes Sir."

Wufei patted the horse's neck. "Rest well, Nataku."

Nataku tossed her snowy mane and snorted. He chuckled and stroked her nose one last time before leaving her in the hands of the stable boy. Wufei plunged straight into the disorienting cacophony of noise in the common room, taking a moment to readjust to the dim lighting. He quickly stepped aside as a drunk crashed at his feet, snoring loudly. This was a place for food, drink, and gossip. Secrets were traded in whispers for gold and stolen valuables exchanged hands as freely as whores gave favours. Wufei slipped into a corner seat, deciding it would wise to first observe the people. A harried-looking young barmaid slammed down a large tankard of foaming, golden ale on his table and hurried off, yelping as one of the drunken men slapped her behind. Raucous laughter sounded as the rough men told bawdy jokes and stories over their drink.

Two days of hard riding had saved him a day in his journey to Fayesdell, but he had yet to find a sign of the Fairy Thief - if indeed, he was still here. Wufei cautiously sipped at his beverage and set the tankard back down almost immediately, squelching the desire to spit out his mouthful. _This liquid is absolutely _vile. He decided not to try the food.

"Looking for the Fairy Thief?" a conspiratory voice whispered into his right ear.

Wufei jerked around in surprise, confronted by a pair of sparkling violet eyes. The youth was no older than he was, grinning cheerfully at him while one hand played idly with the tip of a long chestnut braid. 

"Duo. Duo Maxwell." The stranger said before he could say anything and plopped down beside him.

Wufei narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Chang Wufei. How do you know why I'm here?"

Duo laughed. "Hey, the whole town's been complaining of mysterious thefts happening recently and it ain't the fairies. The fae just want to have fun, not rob the people, y'know? Besides, your clothing and appearance practically screams 'nobleman', and uppity people like you don't come around unless something interesting happens. And I'm pretty sure disappearing Amber Stones are pretty damned interesting."

"Tell me more."

"Tch'!" Duo wagged a finger at Wufei as a teacher might to an erring student and gave the feather in his hat a playful tug. "That's not how it's done, Sir PoppyCock! Information has a price y'know. You don't get anything free here."

Wufei bit his tongue before any heated words could issue forth. Informants were hard to come by, and he wasn't prepared to lose a particularly promising source on account of assuaging his temper. But… Sir PoppyCock indeed! He wordlessly slid a gold coin across the tabletop.

"Man, you're cheap!" The braided youth took the coin anyway and leaned in closer, much to Wufei's discomfiture. Duo smelled _much_ nicer than the inn's other patrons, he noted in passing. "Okay, just this once since I'm such a nice guy. Merchant Sarindar came into town about a week ago. Seems that he's a real good friend of the mayor's and an important guy to boot. He was taking a pair of Amber Stones to the Prince of Gombar - you know those pretty golden rocks that allow you to create Illusions? Valuable stuff." 

Duo paused and gave Wufei a significant look. With an internal sigh, the nobleman grudgingly slid over another coin. 

Duo smiled beatifically and continued his story. "The Fairy Thief gave him a visit during the night. Stole the stones right from under his pillow! Or so the people say."

"How do you know it was the Fairy Thief and not some other clever burglar?"

For a fleeting moment, Wufei could have sworn that Duo looked insulted. "Sarindar had an entire group of mercenaries protecting his precious goods. Outside every door and window, and even one in his room! Do you think that just any amateur could get past all _that_? C'mon!"

"Hm," said Wufei non-commitally.

"All right, would any old thief leave this behind at the scene of the crime?" Duo produced a carefully folded note and waved it in Wufei's face. "I took it off one of the guards."

Wufei raised an eyebrow whilst trying not too seem too interested in the note. "You're a thief?"

Duo nodded, his rakish grin fully restored by whatever little reaction he had gotten from his audience. "Yep. You gonna arrest me?"

Wufei considered the thought. Tempting as it was, the youth _had_ been helpful, and two gold coins were a fairly small price to pay for information. And Duo was still holding the note. "No."

"Didn't think so." Duo tossed the piece of paper over to him.

Wufei caught it reflexively and looked at the thief in surprise.

Duo shrugged easily. "Call it a favour. I'll collect on it sometime."

It didn't seem much of a price. He probably simply wanted a sure bail out of jail if he was ever caught. One more common pickpocket left to wander freely on the streets was of little consequence. Wufei nodded his acceptance and pocketed the note. He would read it later in the privacy of a room.

"If you have any more news, I would appreciate it greatly if you would keep me informed. Especially anything concerning the whereabouts of the Fairy Thief."

Duo seemed vastly amused, and started chuckling softly. "No one has ever seen his face, or known where he has gone unless he cares to make his presence felt."

Wufei was slightly disappointed, but not surprised. He rose, leaving a few pieces of copper on the table for his largely untouched drink. "Well, if that is all, I shall retire for the night. If you have any new tidings for me, I can be found here."

"Gotcha." Duo winked at him, raising his hand in a mock-salute. "Seeya around!"

As Wufei located the innkeeper and made arrangements for a room, he turned back for a last look. The table he had previously occupied was empty. Duo was nowhere to be seen.

***

The magic had partly come back. It had surged up at his command, summoned by his anger when he had seen how the stranger had yelled at Trowa, had _threatened_ harm to his beloved. Quatre knew that it would have been advisable to wait until his powers were fully recovered, but he was running out of time. The spell of incapacitation he had used to subdue the strange man would not last for very long. Just his luck to be injured and trapped in a town of fae-haters with Mew not far behind on his trail. _Still…_He looked at the green-eyed human beside him, and couldn't suppress a smile of pure joy. _If it means I have found you again…To see your smile, to know your beautiful eyes once more… It was all worth it._

Quatre squeezed Trowa's hand gently. "I can't stay here. Come away with me, love. Let me take us both far, far away from this place."

Trowa was still staring at their intertwined fingers in a confused sort of fascination.

"It will be alright, I promise." Quatre assured him, though he felt a slight pang. It was always hard, the first time. 

The heart remembers always, but the mind does not. In time, the memories would slowly return, but for now, he was little more than a stranger to Trowa though it was clear that they shared an inexplicable bond. Quatre tugged lightly on the human's hand. Trowa followed the pull without protest and their foreheads touched. The fairy could clearly hear the sudden increase of his love's heartbeat and sensed that he had closed his eyes. Lifting his golden head, Quatre planted a chaste kiss on the human's forehead as a soothing gesture.

"Come," he repeated, drawing Trowa to his feet. _Trust in me._

The room wavered in Quatre's vision, but he stood firm until the dizziness passed. He had to be strong, for both their sakes. Slowly, carefully, they made their way out of the house, not looking back at the unmoving bulk of Carlo's snoring form in the doorway.

Fortunately, there was a fresh, tethered horse just outside. With some difficulty, Quatre pulled himself up on the mare, glad to find that the beast was an even-tempered one. There was no ready saddle in sight, so he decided to ride bareback to save time. He indicated for his quiet companion to climb up behind him.

"I have to conserve my energy for now. You'll have to lead the horse, Trowa."

The green-eyed youth nodded in understanding, taking up the reins. Quatre allowed a small sigh to escape and leaned back against the taller, lean form of his beloved as the horse moved forward at a gentle walk. He trusted Trowa to take over for a while. He was tired. _Just a little while. I'll just close my eyes for a minute._ The hypnotizing rhythm of the horse's hoofs combined with Trowa's steady heartbeat and warm presence soon lulled him to sleep.

***

Trowa was not entirely sure what to think. The fairy's golden head nestled against his shoulder, expression peaceful in obviously much needed sleep. He was not sorry to leave his old life behind, but he was bemused by the insistence of his heart that it was the right thing to do to follow this compelling, gentle stranger - and one of the fae, no less - to he knew not where. He had called him his love. That was, perhaps, the most confusing of all. When had he ever had anyone's love? And how? Why? He had no ready answer for himself, and he did not want to disturb the sleep of the fairy to ask him.

They had exited the town without any mishaps and were wandering down a well-traveled road, most probably used by merchants and other passersby. Trowa allowed the horse free rein, relaxing as the sheer beauty and serenity of his surroundings calmed his soul. He had always been able to sneak out before, but this unconditional freedom was new and wonderful to him. And the slight body in his arms warmed him as no fire ever could. He felt… happy. There was no other way to describe it.

Suddenly, there was a giggle from the trees above. Trowa frowned slightly and raised his eyes to the leafy canopy. The giggle sounded again. A little girl perhaps? But what would a girl-child be doing in a tree? The fairy stirred as the giggles came closer. Trowa checked the horse and looked around. There was most definitely someone or something following them.

"Who's there?" he called.

The bushes rustled, and a child ran into the road in front of the horse, giggling all the way. Trowa noted that she had pointed ears and her garment was made completely from leaves. A fairy-child? She looked up at him and smiled. A chill passed through him.

"Hello, mortal. Would you like to play with me?"

He had little experience in dealing with the fae, but the stories he had heard all warned against directly following their wishes or igniting their tempers. Fairies were a natural nuisance, and enjoyed humiliating, humbling, irritating and generally discomfiting people, but they did not do any permanent harm to the mortals they chose to torment. Usually. There was always an exception to the rule, and Trowa had the unhappy notion that this was one of them.

The horse jerked up its head and pawed uneasily at the ground as the fairy came closer, her unsettling smile not changing. It let out an explosive snort and skittered to the side even as Trowa placed a soothing hand on the side of its neck. The sudden movements shook Quatre awake.

"Trowa?" the fairy inquired, still half-asleep. His eyes fell on the female standing in their path, who stared right back innocently.

"Kindred, who is that pretty thing with you? Let me have it for my own! I'll give it back - after a while." the fairy-girl demanded like a petulant child.

Quatre's gaze hardened, but he took care not to display any undue emotion. He really had no wish to fight with another of his kind, especially while his magic was still recovering. "He is not suited to you, kindred. You will be bored within a day; see, he speaks not a word and neither does he know any of your games." Inwardly, he winced. This was _not_ what he wanted Trowa to hear from him.

The female crossed her arms and lifted her chin. "You will not pass my part of the forest without a price. I want him."

The healer-mage wondered what was the quickest, most painless way of getting out of their situation. He had nothing to give himself. He chewed on his lip, running through all his options and not liking any of them. "I have a deal for you, cousin."

The female tilted her head to one side. "Speak on."

"We will play a game of any choice with you. If we have sufficiently amused you, you will provide us with safe passage through the forest. If not, the mortal is yours, as well as this beast that we ride."

The female laughed in delight. "I like that, cousin! But it is quite a gamble you take. Very well, I accept." She made a pretense of thinking carefully and spoke, "I shall change my form and you must try to find and catch me. You may not use your magic to aid your search."

Quatre nodded. "Very well."

The fairy-girl winked cheekily and vanished.

The healer-mage twisted around in his seat to face the silent human seated behind him. They stared at each other quietly for a second or two. Then Quatre reached out with a hand to touch the smooth cheek caressingly. "Beloved." The quiet, tender word filled the air. "Lets go."

***

The age-old trick of the fae would be to hide in plain sight. There was nothing so satisfying as foiling a pursuer when sitting quite comfortably under his nose, as Quatre knew well. However, that bit of knowledge did not do much good when 'under his nose' included leaves, hair, sticks, stones, birds and other forest creatures. There were simply too many hiding places.

_Think. What would be the perfect hiding place?_ For the thrill of the game, a fairy would often deliberately leave an obscure clue to find - red thread tied around the wrist, a certain-coloured leaf on their person, anything.

"Tell me if you see anything suspicious, Trowa." The human was a good observer, and would do well in this game of hide-and-seek.

Quatre allowed the horse free rein with the vague idea of getting the animal to sense the fairy-girl. They meandered through the forest, keeping to no fixed road. Suddenly, there was the lightest pressure on his sleeve, and Trowa spoke for the first time during the entire ride from the house.

"There."

The healer-mage followed the direction of the human's arm, finding an innocuous thrush gazing at them. It looked perfectly normal. Except for one small thing. _Birds do not have blue eyes._

"We have to catch it," Quatre whispered needlessly to his companion.

Trowa nodded slightly in acknowledgement. They inched towards the seemingly oblivious avian, keeping their movements casual. The thrush flitted its wings and tilted its head to one side as they came closer. It seemed to be grinning. As Quatre and Trowa moved within touching distance, it suddenly took flight, chirping merrily. The chase was on.

"Go!" Quatre drummed his heels against the horse's ribs and they were off. He was absurdly pleased when slim arms circled around his waist in a firm hug and leaned further on the horse's neck.

By pure luck, the thrush never left their sight, and it was fairly easy to track it through the leaves as they raced past the trees and bushes. Dropping the reins into Trowa's hands, Quatre unfastened his cloak and gathered it in one hand, steadying himself with the other. He waited for the forest canopy to open up in a clearing and quickly threw the garment into the air, keeping a firm grip on one end. It had the desired effect of falling over the bird and causing it to dip sharply in its flight path, letting out a very un-birdlike squeal of surprise. Catching hold of the other flapping end, Quatre pulled in his catch, knotting up the cloth to prevent escape. He carefully peeled back a part of the cloak, exposing the head. The bird snapped rudely at his fingers with its sharp beak. Fairies were not graceful losers.

"I have fulfilled my part of the bargain." Quatre told the creature.

"You have," the bird admitted sulkily. "Your beast knows the way out. Now let me go."

Quatre released the bird, watching as it flew off into the trees and vanished. He would have to be rather careful in this part of the forest in the future, for the guardian was most displeased with him for winning her game. Still, they had fared better than many in similar cases. The healer-mage did not relax until the horse, moving of its own accord, took them out of the forest onto a dirt-packed road. He recognized it as the main path leading back into Fayesdell. The fairy-girl had kept her promise, but not quite in the way he had wanted. Quatre sighed. _I should have expected such mischief._ He looked to the sky, noting with dismay that the sun was already sinking below the horizon. There was no help for it - they would have to return to the town and rent a room at the inn.

The healer-mage touched Trowa's hand gently. _Even if it means my life, I will keep you safe. None shall touch you with pain nor violence while I still draw breath. I will teach you love once more, as I have done countless lives before, my dearly beloved._

**~ End Part Two**

*******************************************************************************************

(©_ March 2000 by Stargem_)

Send your comments and criticisms!

stargem@silverink.cjb.net

Visit me and the StoryTeller at:

http://welcome.to/uchi


	4. Tevel (Dearly Beloved) - Part 3

=================================================================================

[ **Disclaimer: **All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. ]

****

A GW fan fic: Tevel(Dearly Beloved) - Part Three

__

By Stargem

****

Author's notes: I'm really, really slow at this, aren't I? ^^;;;; *apologises profusely*

=================================================================================

The patrons of the Roaring Dragon's inn ceased their murmuring as the door swung open to admit two new faces, one a tall, silent young man with fathomless green eyes and a delicate blond dressed identically in subtle earth tones. By his looks and clothing, the blond might very well be a noble of high status attempting to travel incognito, his green-eyed companion as his attendant. They were certainly beautiful enough, each in their own way, drawing appreciative stares from both genders. An anonymous group hidden somewhere within the sea of curious eyes suddenly began a series of whistling and catcalls, effectively breaking the silence. The blond's strangely glowing blue swept across them all once, and suddenly the inn resumed its previous busy hum of laughter and drunken conversation as the strangers were forgotten.

The flow of magic was more natural now, Quatre noted. The mild glamour and spell of forgetfulness he had cast were fortunately less taxing than he had first feared. No one would remember him or Trowa, neither would they be given a second glance for as long as they stayed unless a stronger magic broke his enchantment. Unfortunately, his spells were sufficiently weak enough that even a low-level mage or someone sensitive to magic would be able to pierce the illusions. That would be a Very Bad Thing, him being a fairy in a town that did not think kindly towards his kind. And what would become of his beloved then?

__

Enough, he thought to himself, locking away all doubts and fears. They were safe, for the moment. And his strength was returning. There would be no trouble; they were not staying longer than a night at the inn. What harm could come in the night? Trowa stood patiently behind him as Quatre bartered with the innkeeper for a room. The fairy was tired from the day's events and wanted nothing more than to sleep, secure in the knowledge of his beloved's presence. As he drew Trowa's hand into his own once more to lead him up the stairs, he did not catch the curious pair of violet eyes observing him from the back of the room.

***

Wufei looked up, springing to full alertness as he heard boots thumping across the wooden floorboards followed by gentle murmuring outside his door. His katana lay across his lap, glittering in the candlelight as a forgotten whetstone slipped from lax fingers to the floor. As he listened, he identified the innkeeper's voice and another that he did not recognise. Then, there was the sound of a door opening and the innkeeper bidding the stranger good night. The door clicked shut softly after an answering mumble and there was the sound of people moving in the room next door. More than one, the Chinese nobleman determined as a short conversation followed in whispers to low for him to make out. The gentle flowing voices were remarkably like the cooing of a pair of lovers. He turned back to sharpening his weapon with a slight scowl, ignoring the sudden flush in his cheeks. _The walls of this inn are too thin_, he thought irritably. He had no wish to eavesdrop on his neighbours, unintentionally or not. He sincerely hoped they would not disturb his rest that night… The red on his cheeks deepened at the turn his thoughts were taking and he shook his head furiously. Suddenly, he was very glad that he was alone in his room with no one to witness his embarrassment.

From next door, there was a shuffling of cloth and finally a thump and a creak. Wufei guessed that his neighbours had opted to retire early. A yawn threatened to work it's way out of his throat and he stifled it, nostrils flaring slightly. Hmm, he was more tired than he thought. Best to sleep now and be well rested in the morning, he decided and sheathed his blade. Wufei blew out his candle and stretched out on the mattress he had placed on the floor behind the bed towards the wall. Staring at the stains on the ceiling above him, he finally drifted off into slumber.

He was rudely woken from his sleep some time before dawn by an alarmed cry, quickly followed by a crash and a feline hissing. Wufei rolled off his mattress and up onto his feet in a smooth motion, his katana already bared and gleaming in one hand. The scuffle was coming from the lovers' room. When had he accepted that assumption as truth? But there was no time to dwell on that. He ran into the corridor.

"Trowa!!" It was definitely the voice of the young man who had spoken to the innkeeper.

Their door was suddenly ripped off its hinges and smashed against the far wall as a snarling, spitting bundle of female fury came hurtling out of the room. Wufei gaped at her. This was not at all what he had expected. She picked herself up and shook her head, shedding splinters in every direction. A gentle-looking blond had stepped into the ruined doorway, his wide blue eyes surprised as he noticed the Chinese warrior. His taller, green-eyed companion stuck close to him protectively. There was something flickering green at his throat…

The woman had sufficiently pulled herself together for another round and rushed at the blond while he was distracted. Wufei's instincts kicked in as she ran past, one foot shooting out to trip her up neatly. She stumbled, cursing, but didn't go down.

Whirling, she spat at him in fury, "Keep out of my business, human! 'Else I tear the life from your body in the most painful way possible."

__

Human?

"Leave him be," the blond said. "Your fight is with me."

"Indeed," the woman said with an unpleasant smile, claws extending from her fingertips.

Wufei blinked rapidly, not truly believing his eyes. His katana went up defensively as the wicked-looking talons slashed in the air, missing its target as the blond twisted aside. The green-eyed youth grabbed her wrists before she could strike again, eliciting an angry growl. The blond intervened with a short burst of white energy that crackled from his palm, hitting the woman squarely in the shoulder. Her tunic caught fire. The air was suddenly filled with her howls of pain and rage and the blond took the opportunity to run, urging his companion to follow.

Not really thinking, Wufei started after them. "Hold! Hold, I said!"

The woman had joined the pursuit, streaking ahead of the startled Chinese nobleman with ease. "Quatre! Do not run from me, bastard fairy!"

__

Fairy?? His mind snippily asked if all he could do was repeat every last word that he heard. He mentally snarled for it to shut up and resumed the chase. Down the stairs and straight into a chaotic mess of people running around in confusion, erupting into spontaneous brawls.

"_Damn_," Wufei swore, halting.

His first duty was to the people, and he would need to break up the mob before any real damage could be done. For one wild moment he craned his neck frantically to see if he could spot the blond or the crazy woman with claws. They had already disappeared outside. He let out a frustrated sigh. It would have to wait. Jolted by the milling people, he bellowed for quiet. It worked for less than half a second as the stunned crowd turned to stare at him. Then someone threw a punch and the entire scenario degenerated from there. _Sometimes I_ really _hate this job…_

***

Quatre's mind was in a whirl of confusion. How had Mew tracked them down so quickly? He had been very careful to keep a low profile, not taking any chances that might betray his location. Unless she had somehow planted a tracker…

A thunderous crash sounded just behind him. One good thing about annoying the cat-woman; the loss of her temper was also followed by the loss of common sense. Instead of her usual silent stalking, she had taken to blundering blindly after them with the single-minded intent to maim and perhaps even kill. On a horse, or with his full powers an easy escape was feasible. However, they currently only had use of their own legs. _Oh yes, this is very good,_ his mind mocked. _What now, oh crafty one?_

"Trowa," Quatre gasped as he tried to ignore the hot stitch in his side. "Ideas?"

Trowa shook his head. _Keep running_, his mind advised. It seemed the only thing they could do.

A sparkling stone of amber arced across their line of sight, shifting from light to dark and light again. The trio skidded to a stop, mutual astonishment written all over their faces. The stone seemed to wink and suddenly disappeared in a wreath of smoke that transformed into a thick cloud of grey horrors - teeth, claws and hungry, slavering mouths. The apparition rushed at Mew with a chilling screech, flowing into the cat-woman's body even as she tried to escape it. She jerked; her mouth and eyes wide with fear and loosed an ear-splitting shriek. Quatre's magical senses tingled as he felt a portal open - he suddenly identified Sze's power - and swallow up the cat-woman, cutting her off in mid-scream. He shuddered, thankful that he wasn't close enough for Sze to sense him through the portal - otherwise she might have attempted to pull him in as well. He looked back at the road and saw that the strange stone had returned to its normal form. He knew of only one type of stone of that particular colour that could produce such an effect.

"Amber Stone?" he wondered out loud.

"Yup," someone said cheerfully. "First-class quality; creates Illusions of such realism that they cannot be distinguished from reality."

Quatre blinked and looked up at a grinning chestnut-haired youth with sparkling violet eyes. He started as he felt a tingle along his senses. "You… you have fairy blood…"

The young man cocked his head to one side, studying him thoughtfully. "I'm a half-breed. My mother was human."

Quatre collected his thoughts and firmly gained control of himself. He spoke hesitantly. "Thank you… uh…"

"Duo," the violet-eyed youth said. "Duo Maxwell."

"Thank you, Duo," Quatre said carefully.

Half-breeds were not a common sight. Fairies and humans alike preferred to mate with their own, begetting only children of their own image. Children that were a product of the union between an immortal and a mortal were creatures to be spurned, for they were not wholly of one or the other. Fairies turned away from the human blood in their veins just as surely as the humans feared the fairy half of them. They were lonely people, forced to wander constantly without an anchor until the day they died or faded away. Such was their lot in life, cruel though it might be.

This one confused Quatre though. Instead of the cheeky smile, he would have expected the usual guarded scowls or bitter frowns as he had briefly encountered in the past. It was apparent that Duo was not to be placed in the category of 'usual'.

"Hey, you're welcome," Duo said breezily. "Just who was that weird lady anyway? And why's she chasing you?"

"Long story," Quatre sighed.

"Long stories are interesting stories," Duo grinned.

Quatre smiled. He was surprisingly comfortable around Duo, much in the same way he would be with a good friend. And the grins, though slightly manic in quality, were affecting him positively. He felt the warmth of companionship, different from what he felt with Trowa, but no less pleasant. He looked to the green-eyed youth in question, noticing that he seemed to enjoy Duo's presence as well. That decided him.

"It'll take a while to tell," Quatre said.

" I've got all the time in the world."

***

They had retreated to an old hideout of Duo's in the forest - nothing more than a simple hut, really. Quatre and Trowa did not much care as long as the roof over their heads kept the rain out and the walls warded off the cold. Dawn had crept over the land, bathing everything in soft pinks and oranges as the sun began to rise. The sky continued to lighten as Quatre told a condensed version of his story to his fascinated audience.

"As you know, I am pure fae, an immortal," he began softly. "I will not bore you with the details of my childhood; _I_ certainly did not find it exciting. Like all of my kind, being cursed with our eternal lifespan, I was constantly searching for something, anything to take away the boredom." He paused, and looked at Trowa with a faint smile. "I wasn't even sure what to look for. But the moment I saw you… I knew." The fairy blushed a little as Duo cleared his throat, communicating his desire for the story to continue. "Immortals have a hard time playing the game of love, especially when their chosen is mortal. We stay forever young while they grow old… and leave." Here Quatre stopped again, his eyes misted over by memories. "It was hard, each time, having to say goodbye. But I knew that I would find him again, someday, and it would begin all over again. It's a continuing cycle - joy and love, the sadness of parting and the endless searching to be reunited once more. My kin cannot understand the concept of love. They believe that I am weak for succumbing to this mortal emotion, but I do not share their thinking. My love keeps me strong; he brings light and laughter into my other wise lonely and dreary existence." He touched Trowa's hand lightly. "I do not regret, beloved."

The fairy did not speak again and Duo unobtrusively left the two gazing at each other. Let the lovebirds have a little privacy, he thought. He was moved by Quatre's tale, even more so by the obvious devotion in his eyes as he looked at his beloved. They were meant for one another. He couldn't help feeling a little jealous though. Not everyone on this planet had a love as strong or wonderful, transcending even the barriers of death.

Certainly not himself.

__

But someday… maybe…

Duo walked out into the forest, tilting his head up for the sun's gentle caress, liquid gold spilling through a canopy of green.

__

Someday, there might be someone for me.

***

__

"Failed again, little one?"

Mew paused as Sze's voice ghosted across her memory, the hard anger evoking a shiver even though the curtain had already gone down on that particular scene.

__

"This is the second time, kitten. I will not tolerate a third, even from you, my favourite."

The cat-woman shuddered again, remembering the deadly promise of harsh punishment in Sze's cold, cold blue eyes. She would not fail her mistress again. This time… This time she would win. She would capture the fairy that her mistress desired as her next conquest. Then, perhaps, she would smile upon her again.

Mew's gaze strayed down to the viewing globe she held. The shapeshifter had proved useful after all. The healer-mage's beloved - his soulmate. And thus, the key to his undoing. If the story she had just heard through the globe was truth. Well, she knew there were ways of finding out. Her claws raked lightly over the surface of the crystal, leaving five neat furrows on the image of Quatre's face. It was pleasant to imagine how it would actually feel to cut him. But she wouldn't. Her mistress had not commanded it.

__

I will not fail you again, mistress.

****

~ End Part Three

*******************************************************************************************

(©_ August 2000 by Stargem_)

Send your comments and criticisms!

stargem@silverink.cjb.net

Visit me and the StoryTeller at:

http://welcome.to/uchi


	5. Tevel (Dearly Beloved) - Part 4

=================================================================================

[ **Disclaimer: **All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. ]

****

A GW fan fic: Tevel(Dearly Beloved) - Part Four

__

By Stargem and Casshire

****

Author's notes: Everyone says that college life is hell. I don't entirely agree if you pick the right one. Even with the late hours, the bad lecturers and more than occasional all-nighters, college is fun although free time is a thing of the past. Kudos to my darling co-writer Cass for helping me kick start this pet project once more.

Sorry to keep you waiting ^^; Read and enjoy.

=================================================================================

A clear, starry night imposed itself on the peaceful land, uncontested by the fading rays of sunlight. Dappled shadows played across gently waving branches, slipping and sliding towards the cosy little hut nestled inside the clearing of trees and darting in an open window. The moonlight was a gentle explorer as it lit upon the shining locks of Quatre's golden head, shifting down to frame the slumbering features of his beloved.

The fairy was propped up on an elbow in bed, watching Trowa's peaceful dreaming with a smile of wonder and love. A finger trailed over the smooth perfection of one upturned cheek, hesitating as the gentle touch elicited a sigh. Silken bangs cascaded in a moon-silvered pool across his questing fingers, awakening a deep ache within him. Quatre had almost forgotten the feel of him under his lips and hands. They had shared nothing more than gentle caresses - sleeping in each other's arms and shyly exchanging chaste kisses and embraces. Trowa accepted his love without question now; perhaps he was starting to remember.

"Ah, my love," Quatre murmured. "How beautiful you are."

He brushed aside the tousled brown locks gently, daringly sliding his hand down the cheekbone to the firm, strong jaw to the pale arch of the neck. A vaguely appreciative mumble interrupted the rhythm of evenly spaced breaths, slurred by sleep. Quatre smiled. All at once, the languid exploration was abruptly cut short as Quatre yelped and drew his tingling fingers back. Shocked eyes regarded the glowing collar encircling Trowa's neck, the angrily pulsing emerald resting just above the collarbone.

"Magic…" Quatre's eyes narrowed.

It stank of Mew and… Sze. Eyes the colour of the morning sky hardened into cold sapphire as Quatre's power flared in response to the jolt of hate. The world whited out as he slipped into a higher plane of consciousness, allowing a part of himself to delve into the resisting collar. His fairy senses were wide-awake now, deciphering the layers of spells set within the expensive green leather and the precious stone. Seeds of Sze's blue-black energy winked mockingly within the heart of the stone. The malicious fairy's enchantments were well concealed; even another of her kind would not have sensed them. White fire licked at the edges of the flickering blue, burning it to nothingness. It fought back fiercely, but lost, consumed by Quatre's greater power.

The fairy opened his eyes and drowned. Emerald-green eyes, like the new leaves in springtime caught him, dizzied him, turned him inside out. It was love all over again, and more. _Oh love, what you do to me..._

A gentle smile broke his reverie.

"Good morning to you too," Quatre said, amused.

Trowa's eyes drifted to the window, noting the half-moon hanging in the sky. A pinkish tint rose in Quatre's cheeks, "Well, I can't very well say good night. Did you sleep well?"

A simple nod. Quatre cuddled comfortably in his arms, wrapping his own around the torso and resting his ear against the steady heartbeat. Trowa's chin tucked against his blond head while a slender hand stroked his back. Impulsively, the fairy stretched up, guided by senses alone as he planted his mouth on the bared skin revealed by the open neck of Trowa's tunic. His nose collided with something cold and hard.

"Ouch!"

Quatre drew back and sat up, rubbing at the soreness. Trowa blinked up at him, curiosity warring with concern. The fairy eyed the collar still wrapped around his human's throat and muttered something not entirely pleasant under his breath. Trowa was startled. He knew the immortal fairy had spent countless centuries amongst humans, learning and absorbing their culture and language, but he had never expected him to learn _swear_ words. He looked too innocent.

"Quatre…?"

Blue-green eyes fastened on his. They stared at each other for a long, long time. Then, indignant embarrassment gave way to laughter as Quatre toppled back down on the human, locking lips under the benevolent moonlight. The collar was tugged off and unceremoniously chucked out of the window as they expressed their love once more, for the first time.

***

Mew hissed in thwarted fury as the viewing globe dimmed and turned black. So, the fairy had discovered the enchanted collar. No matter.

"I know where you are," she whispered sibilantly. "And I'm coming… For you, and for your little human pet."

***

The cool shadows stroked the slender figure ensconced in a gentle embrace, sliding over the long braid slipping over one shoulder. The half-fairy's footsteps were soundless as he glided through the trees, enjoying the quiet. Duo tilted his head slightly, attentive to the subtle shifting from languid calm to a complete stillness; the forest held its breath, waiting…

"For what?" the half-fairy voiced the query out loud, the whisper almost a shout in the silence.

There were no answers forthcoming from the trees or animals. Treading softly through the undergrowth that carpeted the forest floor, he could feel millions of eyes resting on his back. Not malicious; merely curious.

__

Not this one…

The wind whispered through the trees, blowing against the sweat beading on his skin.

__

No danger. Not yet.

"Someone's coming, then," Duo muttered with a frown. "Three guesses as to who, and the first two don't count."

The flippant remark was addressed to thin air even as he spun on his heel and made swiftly back to the cottage.

***

He drifted in a comfortable darkness, resting in the velvety embrace of half-sleep, surrounded on all sides by palpable affection. Gentle whispers teased his ears while phantom hands caressed him. It was a beautiful place. Safe. Warm.

If he were granted only one single wish in his entire life, it would be to stay here. Forever.

"Knock, knock!"

The voice was disgustingly loud and cheerful even as it shattered the serenity of his sanctuary. Quatre growled, annoyed and rebelliously sunk deeper under the covers as Trowa shifted slightly to accommodate his change of position. There was a sudden cold draft.

"Duo!" Quatre hastily clothed Trowa and himself, a flare of white concealing their state of undress before the robes materialised.

The half-fairy chuckled unrepentantly, mischief glinting in his eyes. "Busy night, eh?"

"Anou…" Red stained the fairy's cheeks.

"Well, I'd advise you not to dally too long. It's time we got moving."

Quatre's brows drew together in a fine line of perplexity as he watched the cheerful half-blood bouncing around the room, haphazardly removing traces of their presence. Underneath the chatter, he detected a note of seriousness. There was more to this than he had been told.

"What is it?" Trowa asked, voicing his thoughts a heartbeat before the words could leave his mouth.

"Someone," Duo replied, his manner changing to a more serious one. "Hunting for something or some_one_."

"Mew," Quatre said.

"What? Turning into a cat, Quatre?" Duo demanded impudently.

The incandescent smile mounted upon his visage faded into a memory even as he noted their reactions. It was not, Duo observed rather sourly, a good time for humour. Yet, his intentions had been benign. Both fairy and human had fallen ominously silent.

"... she's here." Quatre reiterated. "And she's not happy."

***

A slender physique blotted the light streaming through the opened door.

"It's time to come home, _pet._" Mew snarled.

She blinked at the emptied cottage. There was nothing but scattered belongings and the faint, wistful aroma of magic. An incredulous howl followed the shattering of glass.

She had been tricked.

Mew's eyes narrowed. Stalking outside the cottage, she extracted a shimmering orb from her cloak. Sze's magic. A feral gleam lit her eyes as she almost negligently tossed it into the undergrowth. The forest exploded in a violent inferno. Fire-licked branches plummeted onto the soil, feeding the brilliant conflagration. The meagre number of animal survivors scattered hastily, bleating in terror as they bolted from the flames. A number of blackened corpses were perceptible amidst the smoky tendrils oiling across the foliage; some had died from the heat, others perished due to suffocation. It would not be long before the entire forest was engulfed in flames.

With luck, her elusive quarry would be caught by the blaze. 

****

~ End Part Four

*******************************************************************************************

(©_ March 2001 by Stargem & Casshire_)

Send your comments and criticisms!

kaleidoscope@silverink.cjb.net

Visit us and the StoryTeller and at:

Home - Where the Heart Is

http://welcome.to/uchi


	6. Tevel (Dearly Beloved) - Part 5

=================================================================================

[ **Disclaimer: **All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. ]

**A GW fan fic: Tevel(Dearly Beloved) - Part Five**

_By Stargem and Casshire_

**Author's notes: **More action than plot or romance in this installment - hope you enjoy, regardless ^_^; I hope the fight scene don't sound *_too_* bad… Thanks to Amy and Reishin for looking it over! As always, comments and criticisms are more than welcome.

=================================================================================

Fire.

There was fire everywhere.

The maddened inferno swirled through the forest, twisting about the blackening trees and leaves. Smoke drowned what little of the heavens they could see above the smouldering canopy. Once, there was beauty here but no more. 

"I guess she doesn't need you back alive," Duo remarked flippantly.

Quatre smiled grimly through a veil of matted hair; he had no reply for the half-fairy's gallows' humour. He brushed aside the tangled locks, tucking the strands behind an ear. The heat was irrelevant to him. It washed onto his skin in unpleasant waves, but it was not his main priority - Trowa was. The fairy sought to maintain a close watch upon his human paramour through his blurring vision. Among the three, he was the most vulnerable to the heat. Already he could detect the symptoms of fatigue on Trowa's face; the way his breath locked in his throat, the wavering stance. Fists tightened convulsively around the reins; Quatre led his mount towards Trowa, a hand reaching forward to rest reassuringly upon his arm.

"You've been a *_very* naughty boy, Quatre," a familiar voice crooned._

The fairy was not surprised; he had been expecting Mew's arrival. It had only been a matter of time before Sze's minion made her appearance. 

"Mew..."

She inclined her head. "Are you going to come home with me, Quatre? Or do I have to… persuade you?"

"What about us? Are we spare merchandise?" Duo inserted himself into the conversation, pulling his mount in beside the fairy.

Mew smiled rather unpleasantly. "Yes."

The trio readied themselves as the cat woman charged them.

***

Quatre drew back, biting down on a yelp as the rapid movement stretched the bleeding scratches and cuts that marred skin. His mount had long since fled along with the other two horses - not that he blamed them. Sporadic bursts of light marked the systematic destruction of the surrounding forest; white energy struck out indiscriminately as he attempted to flash fry his nimble opponent. While Mew posed the greatest threat, the fairy was aware that the blaze was a ticking time bomb. Their sweltering battlefield was shrinking as the moments passed.

Elsewhere, Duo emitted a sudden yip as he was sent flying away from Mew. The healer-mage winced as the half-fairy took the top half of a still-burning sapling down with him into the ground with an unpleasant crackling sound. He did not get up.

"Duo!" Quatre ducked awkwardly as Mew slashed at his neck with her claws, scrambling towards the half-fairy's inert form.

The healer-mage checked Duo's condition quickly with his eyes, heart fluttering as he extended his senses to determine any unseen wounds. There was a roar behind him as Trowa pounced on Mew, having shifted to a gigantic lion. Hisses and snarls faded into the background as Quatre fed his healing magic into the myriad lacerations and bruises inflicted on their ally, nudging him back to consciousness.

The sluggish seconds ticked by. Quatre loosed a startled breath, relieved as a pair of violet eyes blinked up at him slowly. "…you know what? I think I don't like her very much."

There was a pained bellow that morphed into a more human expression of agony, snapping their attention back to the fight. Trowa crouched close to the ground, cradling a broken arm.

Backlit by the flames, Mew smiled. "Playtime is *_over*."_

Powering up with a fireball, Quatre shot it point-blank into her face, giving Trowa time to scramble out of immediate danger. Screaming and hissing, Mew staggered back, scrabbling at her eyes. Lances of white energy crackled around her as the healer-mage pressed his attack. Recovering, Mew stood erect, a cold expression on her face as she dug into a pocket, retrieving what appeared to be an ornate cage. It would have been a tight squeeze for a mouse. Uncertainty caused Quatre to cease-fire for only a moment, watching as Mew flicked the latch open. Too late, he realized that the tiny prison was saturated with Sze's magic; skeins of power wrapped around his soul with mindless intent, twisting and tearing, lessening his light. He fought back with reflexes dulled by shock and surprise - too slow. Fire gushed through his veins, obliterating all control and discipline. In the distance, Trowa's voice wove around him in a panicky swirl of meaningless sound. Careless, careless; how could he have been so careless?  
  
The flames swallowed his screams.

***

Duo blinked as Quatre disappeared from his side, his eyes widening as the fairy rematerialised within the delicate cage in Mew's hand. Automatically, he started forward, a shout on his lips. The cat woman latched the cage and stepped back into a glowing portal, her mocking laughter dying off into the crackle of the flames.

"Shit!" Duo exploded in frustration. Bad guys one, good guys zilch. "Dammit!"

A thick cough penetrated his thoughts, and he cursed under his breath. He had forgotten the shifter. Spinning on his heel, the half-fairy padded towards his other fallen ally and dropped to his knees in the dirt beside him. There were spots of blood on the dead leaves.

"Trowa?" The shapeshifter's face was obscured by long bangs, one hand bracing himself partially upright. "Trowa - we gotta get out of here. You hear me? " Duo shook his shoulder gently, dismayed at the tension under his fingers. "C'mon, man. We're gonna roast alive if we stay any longer."

Trowa did not move, remaining utterly silent.

The half-fairy frowned, more than a little worried now. "Trowa? Oi, we can worry about Quatre *_after* we get out of here. Let's get a move on!"_

He shook the shapeshifter harder. In spite of his attitude, Duo knew that the shock of Quatre's abrupt disappearance so soon after their brief reunion was a devastating blow to the young man. He had been numbed by the flow of events and was more than likely to pass out from blood loss any moment-

*THUD*

"Shitshitshit!" Duo shifted Trowa's unconscious form to a more comfortable position in his lap. "Great! Just great! What next? A dragon's going to walk up here and ask why in Oberon's name we're sitting here, waiting to be barbecued?"

"A dragon would much rather eat you," a nasal voice commented.

To Duo's credit, only a squeak escaped him as a rush of air threatened to blow him away. A shadow fell over him, tiny feathers drifting down to rest on his hair and clothes. The half-fairy peered up at the gigantic white Gryphon limned by sunlight - the strong gust had put out the flames. A snort ruffled Duo's hair as the Gryphon bent his head, one baleful golden eye staring at him. The half-fairy stayed very, very still.

"Nice kitty," he whispered.

The eye blinked.

"Wing," the earlier voice - the Gryphon Rider spoke again.

The Gryphon backed off, extending a wing to allow his Rider to slide down to the ground. Duo stared. No longer obscured by a halo of sunlight, the figure's blurry lines resolved itself into a handsome young man with a tousled mop of brown hair falling into deep cobalt blue eyes. He was dressed for travel in a rough tunic, leggings and boots, with a sword hanging at his hip.

"Wing? What kinda name is that? It's *_obvious* that he has wings- Oi. You listening?"_

The Rider smirked, unimpressed by the rapid flow of words. Duo gave himself a mental kick as he caught himself staring just a little too long at the slight upward curve of the stranger's lips. Bad Duo, he scolded himself. What would anyone see in a bastard - half fae and half human to boot? The Rider strode forward, directing an inquiring look first at him, then at the bleeding Shapeshifter in his arms. Introductions were in order the half-fairy supposed.

"Name's Duo. This is Trowa. Okay, he might *_look* like Mr. Bleeding-while-I'm-seriously-unconscious now but he's also Trowa."   
  
_

There was no response.

"You don't talk much do you?" Duo asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Who *_are* you anyway?"_

The stranger tilted his head slightly, as if debating the wisdom of answering his question. Finally, he said, "Heero."  
  


"Apt," Duo commented. Waving a hand, he gestured towards Trowa and then to Heero, fingers wriggling lightly. "You aren't with Sze, are you? Because if you are, then... I can't do bloody much, can I? Maybe we can play a symbolic chess game or something."

Heero was gazing at a point somewhere behind his head. Duo frowned, irritated.

"You don't play chess? Maybe we could try something else, like say a musical contest. That's pretty interesting, yanno. But I don't know who's supposed to judge since we're all alike in the sense that we like to believe that we were, are and always will be the victor of any event. It'd be a very prejudiced vote if we put it through that."

The lingering silence on Heero's part was unnerving. Duo fidgeted, uncomfortably aware that his words had trickled to a stop. Well, at least he hadn't ordered Wing to eat them. That would mean he was the bad guy, and Duo was getting heartily sick of dealing with bad guys for the moment. Which was good, the half-fairy observed guiltily. It was just plain *_wrong* _to be attracted to the opposite party. Grimacing, he fought the urge to smack himself. He was doing it again!

"I'll take you to the nearest village," Heero said, his words phrased more as an order.

"You know, a lot of connotations are flying through my head at this point. The phrase 'take you' conjures all sorts of interesting images."

Heero did not dignify that remark with an answer.

"Just help me get Trowa on your kitty's, err - *_Wing's* back," Duo corrected himself at the Gryphon's rumbling growl. _

The Gryphon Rider nodded curtly, standing aside as Duo slung Trowa over his shoulder and approached Wing. The white Gryphon glared down at the half-fairy as he placed a hand on the warm flank. Duo sweatdropped.

"Your Gryphon doesn't *_bite* does it?" Duo inquired, attempting to cover the urge to run away with a flippant remark._

Heero shrugged, a smirk appearing on his lips. Bastard, Duo thought, his crumbling resolve abruptly reinforced by mounting annoyance. The half-fairy took a deep breath and scrambled awkwardly up the side of the Gryphon, having only one hand properly free to vault himself and his unconscious passenger up. Setting Trowa in front of him, braced against his chest, he missed the surprised look that crossed the Gryphon Rider's face.

"Have you ridden a Gryphon before?" Heero asked, the tone faintly curious.

Duo blinked at him. "Ridden a monster like this?!" Wing heaved upwards, eliciting a squawk. "Nice kitty-err-"

The Gryphon Rider placed a calloused palm against Wing's side, smoothing down the ruffled feathers. He studied the half-fairy for a moment before pushing himself up on the Gryphon's back.

"It doesn't matter," he said, closing the subject. Settling at Wing's neck, he leaned forward and buried his fingers in the neck ruff. "Hold on tight."

Duo stared at his back, uncomprehending. "What doesn't ma-yipe!"

The Gryphon leaped up into the air, beating its wings strongly. Reflexively, Duo wrapped an arm around Heero's waist, wedging Trowa between them securely.

"You could have warned me before doing that," Duo snapped at his benefactor, annoyed at being taken by surprise.

"I told you to hold on," Heero pointed out flatly.

"Well, okay, but-" Wing plummeted into a heart-stopping dive, pulling up only as they were about to skim the tops of the trees. Duo clamped down tightly on a squeak, keeping his eyes on a neutral spot between Heero's shoulder blades. This was going to be a *_long* ride._

***

Sublime darkness blanketed the gardens, changing it subtly so that it no longer resembled midday paradise. Delicate blossoms glowed in the moonlight; silvery pinks, lilac and iridescent cobalt while the waters bubbling through the fountain set in their midst resembled liquefied silver. A taloned hand dipped into the translucent depths, weaving listlessly through the gently waving water plants.

Mistress Sze was pleased with her. She had done as she was bid - captured the prize that her mistress coveted. And she had been rewarded with a pat on the head and ordered to amuse herself until she was needed once more. A low, unhappy noise escaped her throat. She stared fixedly down at the water, envisioning aristocratic features and cold blue eyes the colour of ice while the ripples formed the impression of golden braids.

"Mistress," she whispered. The face in the water shifted; the hair shortening, facial planes rearranging to incorporate a hint of masculinity. Her nemesis. "Quatre…" Claws ripped through the illusory image, splashing water across the garden. Gripped in a sudden rage, she snarled, "She does not love you! She is *_my*_ Mistress - you cannot please her as I can!"

Her reflection stared back up at her silently, chest heaving as the shimmer-sparkle of sunlight glinted in the dark eyes.

*_She does not love you…*_

Mew did not move from her position in the garden even as darkness leeched the last of the dying light; the night slipped in quietly.

**~ End Part Five**

*******************************************************************************************

(©_ April 2001 by Stargem & Casshire_)

Send your comments and criticisms!

kaleidoscope@silverink.cjb.net

Visit us and the StoryTeller and at:

Home - Where the Heart Is

http://welcome.to/uchi


	7. Tevel (Dearly Beloved) - Part 6

=================================================================================

[ **Disclaimer: **All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. ]

**A GW fan fic: Tevel(Dearly Beloved) - Part Six**

_By Stargem _

**Author's notes: **Quatre gets a beating in this installment .; Implied violence and torture.

Thank you, Lorena, for beta-ing ^.^

=================================================================================

"Pretty, pretty little fae. Not a single scream for me?" Sze brushed her fingers against Quatre's smooth cheek in a mocking caress.

The healer-mage cringed inside, but managed to keep his reaction down to a slight hitch in his breath. He hung suspended in a complex maze of glittering magical threads; a fly caught in a spider's web. His arms were tangled above his head, the tangled skeins keeping him balanced uncomfortably on his toes without really touching the floor, one knee pulled up higher while the other leg was straight and his body angled back slightly as though he were resting on an invisible, tilted surface. The lines pulsed softly, draining his strength and leaving him weak as a kitten. Bruises marked all the exposed areas of his skin, as did long, red scratches. All except his face. Sze would not tolerate deformity in her perfect palace of crystal and glass - though she took great delight in inflicting almost delicate cuts on his skin, they were there more for decoration. Markings.

What hurt the most, he decided, was the thin, long gash across his collarbone. Though his other wounds would heal in time, the slash crossing below his throat would remain forever as a scar, for it had been inflicted by an iron blade. The wound still throbbed and burned. In his weakened state, he had been far more susceptible to the metal. When the tip of the cool knife touched him, he fainted away in an explosion of white-hot pain, unable to even scream.

"Poor Quatre," his tormentor said sweetly, her smile poison. "All this could have been avoided if you had submitted to me."

The healer-mage closed his eyes and turned his head - the only movement he was allowed. Sze laughed.

"Still so brave. You believe the shifter can save you? There will be no heroes, no happy endings."

Something moved beside him. An instinctive fear thrilled through Quatre as he perceived a change in the quality of the air, the addition of a unique texture and scent. He could sense the iron nearing his skin, just about to graze the skin of his shoulder. Quatre shrank from it, pulling at his bonds. A low sound escaped him as the blade hovered uncomfortably close.

"Do not cut him, my pet. He was an expensive toy to acquire, and I am not so tired of him yet."

The knife trembled, eager to taste blood. It was withdrawn with agonising slowness. "Yes, Mistress."

"Good kitten. Leave us now."

"Yes, Mistress."

Quatre drew a shuddering breath, wondering if Sze would give him a respite. His nerves were raw, his muscles water. It had been a full day since any food or water had passed his lips. A haze of darkness enveloped him. He flinched as a cool finger slid across the blistered skin of his collarbone.

"Will you submit?" she asked. The tone of her voice was mild enough that they might as well be discussing the weather.

Swallowing, his throat dry, Quatre whispered, "No."

He heard the faint rustle of Sze's braids as she shook her head. "You make this harder than it has to be. Submit, and allow me to claim your power."

The healer-mage shook his head. A ringing slap cracked across his cheek, the act more startling than the small flare of pain that accompanied it. Although a match for his own mystical powers, Sze's physical strength was negligent. He must have finally angered her with his continued refusals. A tiny smile spread across his face, growing wider at Sze's thwarted hiss.

"I will not be so gentle this time," she said coldly.

Quatre allowed the darkness to claim him as the fairy moved closer.

***

"Scary Rider-guy? I think you did that last loop-de-loop on purpose."

"Eat your stew."

Pause. "Actually, I think m'gonna go throw up again."

Trowa woke slowly, his head swimming in a drug-like haze. He stared up at the bluish-white blob that eventually resolved itself into a serene sky scattered with fluffy clumps of white. He moved; and abruptly fell back with his breath hissing from between his teeth. His arm felt like one big, bleeding bruise and possibly a lot of other little ones that added up into a bigger hurt.

"Don't move too much. Your arm is still mending." An unfamiliar voice spoke in low, rich tones by his side as a warm hand brushed across his injured limb with a professional touch.

"No duh," Duo muttered from the other side, sounding a little sick.

A vague flare of alarm travelled through the shapeshifter's mind, quietened as the logical part pointed out that Duo seemed unconcerned. He tried for speech and got something more akin to a wheeze that rasped against his throat. Hands steadied him, pushing him up and placing a cool, spongy thing in his mouth.

"It'chac root," the stranger said. "Try chewing it."

Obediently, Trowa bit into the fleshy mass, releasing the sweet, faintly earthy juices of the root to soothe his parched throat. Some of the liquid leaked from the corners of his lips as he coughed, unprepared for the sheer volume of root juice that flooded his mouth. There was a rustle beside him, and a soft cloth dabbed at his chin, soaking up the excesses.

"Easy there. Feel better, Tro?"

Trowa blinked, concentrating as Duo swam into view, his violet eyes openly worried.

"I…" The shapeshifter swallowed, memories of the fight rushing back. "Quatre?"

Duo blinked, his expression hardening briefly before he reached out and clasped his good shoulder. "We're gonna get him back. Don't worry."

Trowa closed his eyes, fighting the pain that welled up in his heart. He wanted to… He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to howl for the loss of a precious gift not yet fully remembered, a love that was only newly discovered. But he did none of those things, exerting a tight rein on his emotions. There was no place for his tears, his anger or his pain.

"Trowa?"

He turned away from the half-fairy's tentative question, seeking the solace of sleep.

_Quatre…_

***

Wufei glared at the patrons of the inn, injecting enough fire in his hard eyes to immediately inspire utter silence, save for a few scattered murmurs and the shuffling of boots. The nobleman settled in his seat, idly tapping the hilt of his katana with the tip of his finger. Since his… 'demonstration' two days ago (he hadn't really kicked the brawler in any of the more sensitive bits and the man was still able to crawl away) his presence in the inn had seen to an uncharacteristically peaceful scene at odds with the nature of the place. No one wanted to anger the brooding exotic stranger sitting alone in the corner of the room with his sharp gaze halting mischief before it could fully form in cheeky minds.

The nobleman muttered a soft curse under his breath as he spared a glance at the doorway. The moon peeped through the ragged holes in the billowing clouds, telling the lateness of the hour. His instincts predicted that the unlikely informant he had met here would contact him again, if only to annoy him, and they were rarely - if ever - wrong. But there was a first time for everything, he reflected. A nervous titter rolled through the crowd as they sensed his dark mood. Wufei scowled. _Ten minutes. If I do not see him here, I will leave and continue my search elsewhere. The Fairy Thief must be long gone._

"Yo." A finger tapped him on the shoulder.

Swallowing an epithet, Wufei whirled around to find Duo grinning crookedly at him two inches away from his nose. The violet-eyed youth wiggled his fingers and blew a kiss as the nobleman slammed back against the edge of the table, disconcerted and attempting to hide the red flush in his cheeks.

"Missed me, honey?" Duo drawled in an exaggerated falsetto, his grin two parts amusement and three parts wicked glee. Add monkeys. Stir well.

Wufei's eyes narrowed. "How did you sneak up on me?"

"We gotta have our secrets, Chang," Duo chided with mock-seriousness. "The magician never reveals his trick. It's the rule." He received a growl for his trouble. Undeterred, Duo plopped down in the adjoining seat and gestured. "Mind if my friends join us? No? Good."

The nobleman blinked, surprise struggling to break his stoic facade as a grim-faced stranger slid into the opposite seat, steering a mysterious cloaked figure by the elbow down beside him. "And who are they?"

Stabbing a finger at the first - a lanky youth with a wild mop of hair and piercing blue eyes, Duo said, "Heero," before moving over to the hooded one, "and Trowa."

Wufei filed the information away in his mind for later, not recognising either person. Yet, there was something naggingly familiar about the one in the cloak. And the name - he was sure he had heard it before. He frowned, combing his memory and coming up blank. Grr. He forced down another growl.

"Hey, eyes on the speaker!" Duo waved a hand in front of his face. "You there?"

Embarrassed at being caught in what must have appeared to be a dreamy mood (but was not!), Wufei snapped, "I heard you the first time, Maxwell. What do you want?"

"Straight to the point, eh?" Duo grinned at him.

"Duo," Heero said quietly, the uttered name in itself an admonishment.

"Right, right." Growing serious, the braided youth straightened in his chair, his eyes intense as he spoke to the nobleman. "I'm calling collect on the favour you owe."

Wufei blinked, feeling as though he was missing big chunks of a larger plot. Which he probably was, judging by the conflict he could see in Duo's eyes. "It is your right," he answered slowly. "If it is within my power, I will help you."

Duo nodded abruptly. "I know you will. You are an honourable man." There was a lengthy pause as both parties digested the statement. Then, Duo resumed talking, "Our friend was kidnapped by Sze. Evil fairy lady with an evil cat-thing for a henchwoman. We need your help to get him back." At Wufei's stare, he elaborated patiently, "The friend. It's a rescue mission."

"A… fairy."

"Yes."

"Evil cat-thing?"

"Yes."

"I am not entirely convinced of the state of your mental health, Maxwell."

"He tells the truth," Heero said.

Wufei glanced at the other youth sharply. It was harder to dispute the supporting statement by the more serious stranger. He could sense that Heero was not given to speaking lightly. " I see." There was a pause. "I will take your word on it."

"I run and I hide but I do not lie," Duo answered, his eyes sober. The strange expression flitted away to be replaced by a fast becoming familiar grin, though it lacked the strength of the previous one. "So. I'm thinking easy plan. Find Sze, find Quatre, beat up the fairy, beat up her pet kitten and we all go home happy."

Heero's expression remained unchanged, although he raised an eyebrow.

Studying them both, Wufei asked, "Why do you need my help? I am certain that you are both skilled fighters in your own right. As is your companion." The last was a guess, but he decided that it wasn't far off. The company kept by these men would be made of stronger stuff than the norm.

"We need all the help we can get," Duo said. "Sze has lived for countless centuries; more than enough time to perfect the art of craftiness."

"The clan of Chang is older," Heero said, surprising the others. "And it is written in history, that the first warrior of that clan was the one who placed the curse of iron on the fae."

"Right," Duo agreed, his eyes curious as he studied Heero.

"It is only a legend," Wufei said, uncomfortable.

"But in every legend, there is a grain of truth. The fairy folk fear the touch of metal."

Heero's logic was implacable. The nobleman shifted in his seat. "Then why do you not find your own swords and go through with your plan?"

"Your sword."

Wufei blinked at Duo. "What of it?"

"It belonged to the first Chang, didn't it?"

"Yes. It has been handed down for centuries." Wufei's fingers stroked the hilt lightly.

"In all things ancient, there lives power," Duo explained. "Especially an enchanted blade like yours."

The nobleman looked down at the katana, his brow furrowed. "There is no magic."

Duo's mouth curled in a mirthless smile. "This secret I'll tell for free. The magic is in the metal of your blade. It is the first iron that was mined from the recesses of the Earth."

"How do you know this?" Wufei asked, suspicious.

Duo shrugged easily. "Not telling."

"You…-"

"Enough." The force of Heero's voice kept Wufei in his seat, though the volume remained low. "You know what you need to know. Tomorrow we move."

"Why tomorrow?" Duo objected.

Heero pinned him with a steady gaze. "Wing is tired. Trowa is still injured. We do not know Sze's location. Another night would do more good than harm."

"And perhaps you can fill me in on the rest of the story - the parts you haven't told me," Wufei interjected.

Heero merely nodded and rose while Duo bounced along with nervous energy. The nobleman froze as the cloaked figure -Trowa - slipped smoothly from his seat, moonlight ghosting across the face hidden within the velvet folds of the hood. He saw a brief flash of emerald. Walls of glass concealing worlds of pain, further concealed behind the mystery of a silken curtain of brown hair brushing across pale skin drawn tight over muscles and bone.

A flash of memory screamed at him; a confused snippet of a chase, a blonde, a brunette and… Duo's cat-thing.

Trowa shuffled listlessly after Heero and Duo as they walked to the stairs, unaware of Wufei's eyes boring into his back.

This… this would bear investigation, Wufei decided. Adjusting his grip on his katana, he followed the trio.

**~ End Part Six**

*******************************************************************************************

(©_ May 2001 by Stargem_)

Send your comments and criticisms!

stargem@silverink.cjb.net

Visit me and the StoryTeller and at:

Home - Where the Heart Is

http://welcome.to/uchi


	8. Tevel (Dearly Beloved) - Part 7

=================================================================================

[ **Disclaimer****: **All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. ]

**A GW fan fic: Tevel(Dearly Beloved) - Part Seven**

_By Stargem _

**Author's notes: **It's done! Oh my God, it's done! @.@ Epilogue to follow once I have time. Bloody annoying how the muses always ambush when there are assignment deadlines to face.

Thanks for the speedy beta, Melanie!

=================================================================================

"So," Wufei said levelly.

The noblemen regarded the three unlikely companions, still not quite believing of their tale. It had taken them the better part of the night to recount everything, including what little they would volunteer about their past. Trowa did not speak at all. Duo wriggled around in his seat, unable to keep still while Heero rested a hand on Wing's feathered head. The Gryphon was not allowed inside the inn – only its head was small enough to fit through the window. The innkeeper being wise and very much in touch with the basic survival instincts, had not complained about the set-up. The Gryphon's wings made a brisk wind with each steady beat, keeping itself airborne.

"You still do not know the stronghold of your opponent."

Duo shrugged and smirked. "It should be easy enough to find. For me anyway. I was gonna slip out a little later after everyone had bedded down. Looks like we're all disinclining the Sandman's charms tonight, though."

Wufei frowned. "You say that this Sze is a... fairy. One with powerful magics."

Correctly reading his doubts, Duo said cheerfully, "No one better at hiding than a thief. And I'm the best there is."

"Of course," Wufei said drily, noting the faintest suggestion of a smirk on Heero's face.

Duo exploded out of his chair in a peculiarly childish huff. "I am *_so* the best thief there is!"_

"Prove it," Wufei said, feeling oddly pleased at having annoyed him. He blinked as Duo stomped over, kicked him in the ankle and was on the other side of the room in a flash. He gritted his teeth as his mind caught up and activated the appropriate pain signals.

"Ten pieces of gold, the ancient blade of Chang, and a ribbon," Duo said. "You don't carry much in the way of valuables."

Wufei was mildly puzzled until Duo held up the items he had named. Then, the nobleman grabbed at the places where his missing possessions used to be and cursed.

Humour restored, Duo grinned and handed them back. "You know you look better with your hair down."

"Shut up, Maxwell." Wufei gathered his hair and tied it back up, feeling very foolish. It was more comfortable to change that into belligerence. "Even if you are what you claim, how can the best thief in the world know where a fairy lives?"

"Because, Master Chang, I happen to be half-fae."

Two sets of eyes blinked. Eventually, Heero broke the silence. "Hn."

"I expected more of a reaction," Duo muttered, looking somewhat cheated. "Might have worked better if I said I was the Fairy Thief."

Wufei was prompted immediately to retort, "You are not."

Violet eyes swung back to him, amused. "No? Why not? I'm a thief, the best there is and I have the requisite fairy blood running through my veins."

"Because, because..." the nobleman trailed off lamely. He rallied with an effort. "You lied."

Duo's eyebrows lifted. "Oho?"

"You said you would give me information on... him."

"Didn't. Just said that I show up wherever I want and show myself to whoever I want."

"This is pointless," Heero said.

"Thank you so very much, Heero," Duo said sweetly, deliberately misinterpreting his interruption.

Wufei was not ready to give up the previous thread of conversation. "I should arrest you."

"You could *_try*," Duo said. "But *__after* we break out Quatre."_

"Why do you care so much for them?" Heero asked him as he looked over at Trowa, obviously having spent considerable time pondering the question.

Duo spun around, his back to the others. "Because a love like theirs deserves all the help it can get." He shrugged his shoulders, much as a dog would coming out of the rain and clapped his hands together. "At any rate, you should all get some rest. I'm going to go find Sze's castle. I'll be back after dawn."

Without waiting for a reply, the half-fairy left the room.

***

The Fairy Thief returned after dawn and quietly roused his companions. They left the inn in silence, leaving money on the table in the rooms they had rented and followed the half-fairy as he led them towards the castle. It must have happened that way, but Trowa could not be very sure. His memory yawned wide with strange gaps here and there, keeping him ever so slightly separate from the actual world. He heard things, saw things and remembered them vaguely. He was climbing; following the bob of Wufei's ponytail; riding astride Wing with Heero's periodic instructions to correct his posture.

It kept his mind from edging towards the memory of sunlight glinting of blonde hair, laughter and blue eyes and a gentle, smiling mouth. He concentrated. They had arrived at the gates of an impressive castle, the bars carved from solid black rock. A familiar figure dropped from the top of the gates and hissed at them in challenge.

Duo stepped forward, gesturing violently for the rest to stay back; this would be his fight. Mew ignored the customary posturing before battle and went directly for his throat. The half-fairy darted to one side and flung what appeared to be grey mist at her. Unable to correct her momentum, the feline barrelled straight into the tangling enchanted nets. For a minute, she was immobilised.

 "*_Go*!" Duo roared._

Mew ripped through the silken nets, shrieking in rage and threw herself on the half-fairy. They tore at each other like maddened alley cats even as Heero and Wufei caught hold of both of Trowa's arms and dragged him inside the castle. The various guardians set to protect the paths were swiftly dispatched by the warriors and Heero's Wing. Trowa knew himself to be a burden every time he cared to notice Wufei's tightened mouth or Heero's deeper silences. But they were both professionals, and they had accepted the mission.

Time blurred. At one point, Trowa found himself shifted into his favoured leonine form, tearing out the guts of an unfortunate creature. Heero and Wufei were nowhere to be found. He looked around, surprised to find himself in a high-domed crystal throneroom.

The mist was torn away from his eyes and mind as he saw the crumpled figure curled in on itself on the polished marble floor. Unbidden, his strides lengthened to close the distance, his knees suddenly meeting with the shock of the cold, hard floor and his arms reaching out in yearning.

"Quatre? Quatre?!" Trowa lifted the unconscious healer-mage's body, struck by useless fury and helplessness. Quatre looked too frail, too insubstantial – it was as though he was poised on the brink of what passed for death for his kind. "Wake up," he whispered.

The moment slowed, stilled, crystallised: Trowa was unaware of anything except this beautiful, bruised creature in his arms, not the passage of time, nor sound or cessation of it. Imperceptibly, Quatre's chest lifted as air drew into his lungs with a sigh and he opened his eyes. They stared at each other, penetrating barriers of time, space, distance, and knew. Quatre smiled sweetly, and lifted his hand to Trowa's cheek as he had done so many times in so many other lifetimes. It burned without heat, and Trowa felt tears collecting in his eyes. He did not close them, for fear of losing this vision of his love, the truth of it resonating within him in bittersweet joy.

"So," a silken voice said.

Quatre vanished. An impossibly heavy compulsion dropped on Trowa's mind, wrapping its beguiling tentacles around his limbs as a puppeteer would jerk his puppet's strings. He dropped flat onto the floor without a sound, struggling viciously against it.

"Did you enjoy your last moments with my new, sweet little pet?"

His head was raised almost delicately and slammed down again. Trowa could not answer. The compulsion demanded his silence. Multi-coloured stars swayed hazily against a thin film of red that settled over his eyes. He felt his head being rammed into the floor again. Something was resting on his neck. Somewhere within him, something screamed.

"Your pain is exquisite," the voice went on dreamily. "I can see how it could make you beautiful." Slam. The voice hardened. "But you cannot match me." Slam. Slam. "Pathetic human."

Sze kicked him onto his back and placed her foot on his throat. Her sneer robbed her of any ethereal beauty she might have possessed. He stared at her, unable to do more than hate. She hissed at him.

"You have no right to look upon me," she snapped, jerking an arm forward.

A magical wind picked up Trowa's inert form and hurled it with bone-cracking force against the far wall. He slid down into a heap, dazed. Through the ringing in his ears, he heard her coming, her dainty little shoes making the tiniest of rustling noises that were strangely magnified in the hollow echoes of his mind.

"He is mine," Sze said. "I will break him, sap his power and harness his beauty and build him up again into a pretty little toy. His love for you is no protection. It is weak. It is... *_mortal*."_

He tried to turn his face to her as she spat the last word like a curse, driven by a cold, quiet little voice.

"And then," he could see her smile, "he will die. As you will."

He will die.

//_"...It's not forever..."_

_"...I'll find you again..."_

_"...I love you..."//_

He will die. As you will.

Trowa felt something inside him break.

Sze watched as the human struggled, forcing his trembling limbs to straighten and bear his weight, trying to find his feet. He stayed awkwardly on his knees in front of her, his head bowed. She smiled. She had won. She always did. Then, she made the mistake of looking into his eyes. They were cold, cold, cold – chips of emerald ice that burned into her. Honed and sharpened to a thin diamond blade from years of abuse, from forgotten memories of being forced to leave something, someone that he *_loved* again and again; his rage rose up from depths he never knew existed and gave new strength to his lead-laden limbs. Trowa stood up._

"Impossible!" The blood drained from Sze's face as she stepped back.

"Trowa!"

The enraged roar of a Gryphon pierced the air, climbing up to the highest notes that pressed down on the ears as physical pain. The walls shattered, shards of glittering crystal exploding inward as a dark, shadowy shape glided swiftly through the wreckage. It was a Gryphon; sleek, black and deadly, with eyes that glimmered like blue frost. Distantly, Trowa felt his mind wondering why he kept picturing white feathers. Another Gryphon swept in, this one pure white and familiar, bearing Heero on its back.

"Duo!"

Trowa blinked, the sweat pouring from his forehead getting into his eyes. Heero's alarmed cry made him focus briefly on the shadowy nightmare that was growling at Sze, finding the tiny figure perched on its neck after a moment. Duo's manic smile had a hard edge, and his eyes glinted much in the same way as his mount. Wufei ran in, his red-stained sword held at the ready. Trowa almost nodded as the whispering voice that was powering his movements spoke. Yes. This was how it was supposed to be. He was in motion before he realised it – time was passing in a dream – snatching Wufei's sword and ignoring his startled, furious outcry. Heero jumping off Wing. Duo and the strange Gryphon whirling on him. He barely felt the heat of the Gryphon's breath on him as he darted lightly under it.

Sze's eyes. Her mouth gaping in a scream. The sword, buried hilt-deep in her heart, its deadly song of metal curiously triumphant. Sound returned: he heard the echoes of the fairy's death even as her body exploded into glowing motes that quickly faded to deadened coal and dust.

Trowa stared down at the last traces of his nemesis, dispassionate. The castle was screaming, he realised. It knew its mistress had died. And far away, he heard Mew shrieking.

"Trowa! *_Trowa__*!" A hand landed on his shoulder and spun him around. It was Duo. "Oi, the castle's falling down around our ears! We gotta move!"_

"Quatre," he said. He could not leave yet.

"He's not here!" Duo's eyes still held a hint of that unsettling blue glow, but did not appear to have changed very much. "Do you know where he is?"

//_"...I'll find you..."//_

"Yes," he said.

Trowa ran, guided by the gentle whispers in his mind, past the crumbling walls and broken statues, past the fountains and waving plants and confused creatures blinking in the dawn of their new freedom. He did not heed his allies' calls, not particularly caring if they could keep up. He found Quatre asleep in one of the enchanted bedrooms tucked in the recesses of the castle. Trowa approached slowly, crawling onto the silken sheets and placing his cheek to Quatre's as he fitted the curve of his body to his love's.

"I'm here," he said, the tears finally beginning to fall. "I've come for you. I love you."

**~ End Part Seven**

*******************************************************************************************

(©_ March 2002 by Stargem_)

Send your comments and criticisms!

stargem@silverink.cjb.net

Visit me and the StoryTeller and at:

Home - Where the Heart Is

http://welcome.to/uchi


	9. Tevel (Dearly Beloved) - Epilogue

=================================================================================

[ **Disclaimer: **All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. ]

**A GW fan fic: Tevel(Dearly Beloved) **

_By Stargem_

**Author's notes:** The loose ends regarding Heero and Duo were left there on purpose. They actually have their own story interwoven into the Tevel plot. I had planned to write it as a sequel, but the lack of time, inspiration and a steady beta I can happily work with prevents this. Maybe someday, though.

Update: Anne has agreed to become my beta! ^_^ Everyone bow down and worship her. She's beta-ed the whole of Tevel all over again to make sure everything's perfect and she's going to make sure I write the sequel.

I've also been told that Trowa and Quatre's happy ending is a bit confusing – it isn't after you've read it a few times ^.~ You're supposed to come to your own conclusions.****

=================================================================================

No more tears.

It is upon us.

A death; a release from the iron chains of immortality;

The past set to rest; a new dawn born.

***

Trowa brushed his fingers against the loosened red soil, skirting the stems of several delicate tea roses. A tribute to the memory of an ageless love. A smile hovered around his lips as he caressed the petals of a half-opened bud. This was where it all began. He did not know how he remembered, but he did. Here, the tall, tall tree that had shaded him. Under it, where his flute had been buried, a hundred forgotten lives ago. Duo had explained to him that it was Quatre's touch; the last magic he had wrought. Trowa carried a little elf-magic inside himself, allowing him to pierce the murky depths of the past. He was not sure of what else he was capable of. Duo had not been forthcoming on that question, remaining silent on his reasons.

"So many memories," he murmured.

Here, too, he had made his goodbyes. Heero had taken Duo with him, intent on teaching him the ways of the Gryphon Riders and Wufei had returned to his clan to discover a new purpose, somewhat nonplussed at the unexpected ending to his cause. The Fairy Thief was no villain, and therefore Justice need not lay rough hands upon him.

All of them had offered him a chance to follow them, to find a place within their dreams. Trowa declined, having only one real desire in his heart.

"You loved these best," Trowa said softly, still stroking the rosebud's outermost layers. It bloomed under his attentions.

"I love *_you* best," Quatre said as he slipped his arms around his neck. "Why are you brooding here again?"_

Trowa tilted his head back and pressed a chaste kiss to the nearest available part of Quatre's face. "Hello, love."

"You're avoiding the question again!" Quatre pouted at him. He came readily as Trowa reached up to pull him down into his lap. "Why do you always do that?"

"I'll tell you when the time's right."

"Isn't the time right now?" Blue eyes blinked up at him innocently, devoid of ancient secrets and older memories.

Trowa touched his lips to Quatre's forehead. "If you really want to know."

"I do."

Trowa laughed. "All right."

***

Once, a long, long time ago...

A fairy fell in love with a mortal.

He died.

But though the Fates are often cruel, they can also be kind.

With half a mortal soul, he was given mortal body without his immortal memory.

He reunited with his lover.

...they lived happily ever after.

**~The end~**

*******************************************************************************************

(©_ March 2002 by Stargem_)

Send your comments and criticisms!

stargem@silverink.cjb.net

Visit me and the StoryTeller and at:

Home - Where the Heart Is

http://welcome.to/uchi


End file.
